Sigil 003
7:16:04 PM Janis: I am going to start, though. 7:16:57 PM Janis: So, last we left off, you guys had just uncovered a plot by two doppelgangers to steal an Enoran bank transport while on the ship. 7:17:43 PM Janis: Clearing the name of your comrade, named Jamaros, Anomie or Jim depending on...just so many things, you captured the doppelganger Jic, but failed to prevent the escape of her partner Luk. 7:18:35 PM Janis: While Jams still had to work off his service to the ship for impersonating a higher-station traveller, it has otherwise been a fairly quiet past few days. 7:19:10 PM Janis: We will now jump about a day later, Hank, are you still helping Jams in the engine room? 7:19:38 PM Hank: Hank is 7:21:11 PM Janis: Ok, so it's abut three days into your journey now (I think), and Hank and Jams return from their engine room duty that evening. As you all meet up in your cabins again, there's a knock on the door to the larger chamber around you. 7:21:35 PM Janis: ((I'd say Tiprus and Belza are watching Jams right now)) 7:22:06 PM Janis: knock knock 7:22:34 PM Hank: Hank will open the door. 7:22:36 PM Rune: Come in. 7:24:00 PM Janis: As you open the door, you see Captain Mai and Valeren enter. 7:24:07 PM Janis: Captain: "Good evening." 7:24:49 PM Janis: The captain is still in her uniform, Valeren seems more casually dressed and kind of displeased to even have to be here. 7:25:03 PM Quill: Captain. Mr. Valeren. 7:25:04 PM Rune: Hello. Nice to see you. 7:25:16 PM Rune: Well, it isn't really, but it's something you say to be polite. 7:25:30 PM Janis: The captain turns to Rune. "You are a law enforcement team, correct?" 7:25:37 PM Rune: Yes. 7:25:58 PM Janis: Captain: "Have you ever engaged in an interrogation before?" 7:26:15 PM Rune: Yes. 7:27:35 PM Janis: Captain: "Good. We may have need of your services. Mr. Valeren is very distressed by the loss of his money, excuse me, the bank's money. We have been attempting to learn where it was hidden from the prisoner but she is being difficult." 7:28:05 PM Quill: We're on vacation. 7:28:12 PM Quill: Or we've been trying very hard to be. 7:28:19 PM Rune: I don't think we're very good at it. 7:28:22 PM Rune: Let's talk to her. 7:28:29 PM Rune: How much of the money are you willing to lose? 7:28:35 PM Quill: Why? We didn't do anything. 7:28:39 PM Janis: Valeren: "Excuse me?!?" 7:29:17 PM Rune: Well the easiest way to get it back would be to promise her part of it and a pardon and getting off scott-free if she tells, obviously. 7:29:56 PM Janis: Captain: "I cannot offer her a pardon, that is outside my jurisdiction. But you can promise her I'd recommend one when we dock." 7:30:15 PM Janis: Valeren: "This is the money of the nobles of Enora! I can't just go giving it away! Are you mad?" 7:30:43 PM Rune: Well, we can try to just ask but there isn't much incentive if we can't let her go or give her the money, is there? 7:30:47 PM Rune: I certainly wouldn't say anything. 7:31:48 PM Janis: Valeren's face scrunches up like he just ate a raw lemon whole. 7:31:56 PM Quill: If you didn't want to give it away, you shouldn't have bragged about it. 7:32:11 PM Janis: Valeren: "I didn't! The ganger read my mind!" 7:32:26 PM Rune: It would be less expensive to agree to let her go but we apparently can't do that either. 7:32:50 PM Rune: And honey and vinegar only works if you've got honey. 7:33:51 PM Janis: Captain: "...I suppose...if she were to escape as a result of a most unfortunate oversight on the part of our security...well, it would certainly stain my reputation. But, it would be a preferable alternative to losing our relationship with Enora." 7:34:27 PM Janis: Valeren sighs. "I can provide 300 gold from my personal funds. But not a copper more!" 7:35:39 PM Quill: Quill looks puzzled. "For what?" 7:36:12 PM Janis: Valeren: "As incentive to co-operate. If I am going to be extorted, I appreciate it if you paid attention!" 7:36:34 PM Rune: He's been working. 7:36:55 PM Quill: I'm not helping him. 7:36:55 PM Rune: Anyway, it's fine, we can talk to her. What happened to her friend, did you find out at all? 7:37:09 PM Rune: I certainly won't make you. 7:37:38 PM Rune: Besides, I'm not extorting you, just explaining the basics of how the world works because apparently you didn't learn them at smallschool. 7:38:04 PM Janis: Captain: "If what your friends say is true, he went over the side. Either he shifted into something that could swim and somehow didn't die on impact or...well...tough break for him." 7:40:04 PM Hank: Let's go talk to her, I assume you will have someone observing the interrogation Captain? 7:40:28 PM Janis: Captain: "I will be standing just outside of the door." 7:40:48 PM Rune: You're not killing anyone this time, Hank. 7:40:55 PM Janis: Captain: "Me and my security team will move in at the first sign of trouble." 7:41:14 PM Rune: One more thing. 7:41:28 PM Rune: We need Anomie out of house arrest. 7:41:51 PM Janis: Captain: "...your Changeling friend?" 7:41:54 PM Rune: Yes. 7:42:17 PM Hank: Jim is fine, the engine room isn't that bad. 7:42:41 PM Janis: Captain: "...can we discuss this afterwards?" 7:43:19 PM Rune: No, because I need him for it. 7:43:39 PM Rune: It would be a lot cheaper if he could go in there pretending to be her friend and get her to say where it is. 7:43:45 PM Rune: Don't you think? 7:43:56 PM Hank: She can read minds. 7:44:33 PM Rune: That's true. I don't suppose we have an antimagic field here. I forgot, we don't have proper resources here. 7:45:18 PM Janis: Captain: "No. Her telepathy is part of why interrogation has been difficult." 7:45:26 PM Hank: Let's just go, I assume Mr. Valeren is not joining us. 7:45:43 PM Janis: Captain: "No, you may go, Mr. Valeren." 7:46:08 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:46:27 PM Janis: Belza pokes her head out. "I go." 7:46:36 PM Janis: Valeren has left by now. 7:46:47 PM Janis: The Captain is taken a bit aback. 7:47:00 PM Rune: She reads minds too. 7:47:09 PM Janis: Belza: "Yes." 7:47:12 PM Rune: All right, but no hurting the prisoner. Understand? 7:47:20 PM Janis: Belza: "...yes." 7:47:36 PM Hank: Understood. 7:47:37 PM Rune: Especially not killing. 7:48:05 PM Janis: Ok, so you are escorted to the brig. 7:48:11 PM Janis: Is anyone not going? 7:48:26 PM Quill: Quill is not. 7:48:46 PM Janis: Ok. 7:48:58 PM Janis: You arrive at the cell. The captain turns to you. 7:49:54 PM Janis: "We have activate a Zone of Truth within her cell. This does not compel her to speak, but it means whatever she says is in earnest." 7:50:27 PM Rune: And she can read my mind. 7:50:30 PM Janis: "Also, she has been restrained, but she is not hurt, no matter how she acts. Don't let her fool you." 7:50:37 PM Janis: Belza: "I will fix that." 7:50:42 PM Hank: Does it effect everyone in the cell? 7:50:46 PM Rune: No, I don't mind if she reads my mind. 7:50:59 PM Rune: Rune speaks directly to the prisoner. 7:51:21 PM Rune: They're offering you 300 gold and going free if you give us the gold back. 7:51:51 PM Janis: As you enter, you see Jic is bound in a series of heavy chains within a spell. The zone of truth comes from a lightsource above that fills her cell. 7:52:04 PM Janis: Jic: "...oh, hello...good to see you again." 7:52:10 PM Rune: I don't think you should take the deal. 7:52:10 PM Janis: Jic is in her elven maiden form. 7:52:42 PM Rune: I think he'll pay 500, honestly. 7:53:09 PM Janis: Jic cocks her head. "...you do...but I can still walk away with thousands." 7:53:11 PM Rune: But that's just my opinion. I don't like him very much, he was very rude to us earlier. 7:53:24 PM Rune: Yes, but they'll keep looking for you if you do that. 7:53:39 PM Janis: Jic's form shifts and changes, and now she looks like Rune. 7:53:41 PM Rune: With that sum of money, they'll keep looking until they find it--and you'll probably get caught, honestly. 7:53:56 PM Rune: You and I both know that doesn't fool scries. 7:54:00 PM Rune: It's a bank. 7:54:22 PM Rune: It's literally their entire business to keep money. They'll spend more than you took to get revenge if you do escape. 7:54:39 PM Rune: It's not like stealing from people, they have a vested interest in portraying an image of security. 7:55:44 PM Janis: Jic's face falls and she shifts again, this time she looks like Luk's male elf form. "What about my partner?" 7:55:55 PM Rune: He went over the side. 7:56:38 PM Rune: ... I didn't actually ask to include him in the deal. We can try if you want, but I'm guessing once they get the money back and sweep the embarrassing theft under the rug they won't care too much to chase him. 7:58:10 PM Janis: Jic: "...where's the defective one? Still safe?" 7:58:16 PM Rune: Yes. 7:58:32 PM Rune: And you really shouldn't call him defective. He's just not made with telepathy in mind. 7:59:37 PM Janis: Jic: "It's not an insult, just a fact. There needs to be a word for it." 7:59:51 PM Hank: Jim is not the one being discussed here, an offer was made. Do you accept or not. 7:59:53 PM Rune: "Changeling." 8:00:02 PM Rune: I think you should hold out for five. 8:00:18 PM Rune: It's a small enough increase that he can probably use the bank's slush fund and write "security" in the ledger. 8:00:43 PM Rune: I think he'd balk at more, though. 8:00:50 PM Janis: Jic: "...tell him six. Three for me. Three for Luk when he comes back."" 8:01:16 PM Rune: Hmm. All right, I'll try. I don't like him very much. 8:02:08 PM Rune: But I think he ought to learn something. 8:02:14 PM Hank: You seem sure your partner will return. 8:02:43 PM Janis: Jic: "You don't know what we've been through. And he's always come back." 8:03:27 PM Rune: And they do read minds, so if nothing else he certainly thought he would. 8:03:41 PM Janis: Jic: "I want two promises, then I will send it to you, assuming the large one lets me. She's been disrupting my thoughts this whole time." 8:04:08 PM Hank: What promises? 8:04:13 PM Rune: She's pretty helpful. 8:05:06 PM Janis: Jic: "First, I have a message for the def...for the "changeling" and I'd like to know he gets it." 8:05:39 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:06:04 PM Rune: Is it a pinch in the butt? 8:06:21 PM Janis: Jic: "...is it a what?" 8:06:35 PM Rune: You know, a pinch. 8:06:44 PM Janis: Jic: "No. He's cute but...like...in a pathetic way." 8:06:57 PM Rune: Well, it doesn't have to be a gentle pinch. Or on the butt. 8:07:12 PM Rune: ... I don't always like him a lot either. 8:07:34 PM Hank: What's the other promise. 8:08:11 PM Janis: Jic: "When I tell you, you don't tell them until you get my money, in hand." 8:08:22 PM Janis: Jic: "You I am willing to risk trusting, but not them." 8:08:59 PM Rune: That seems fair. 8:09:35 PM Janis: Jic turns to Belza who looks to you for instruction. 8:10:01 PM Rune: You can drop it. Thank you for helping us, though. 8:12:26 PM Janis: Jic looks at you and you guys hear her voice in your head, her real voice, the one you heard before. "We strapped it to the outside of the ship, port side. If you're lucky, Luk didn't grab on his way down." 8:13:14 PM Rune: Clever! 8:14:33 PM Janis: Jic: (speaking now) "By the way, congrats on the baby." 8:15:13 PM Rune: I don't think she wants it, really. Can you tell what it is in there? 8:15:31 PM Janis: Jic: "It is not thinking yet." 8:15:44 PM Janis: Jic: "Not in a way I can hear, anyway." 8:16:23 PM Rune: All right. I'll go and talk to them. ... remember what I said, Hank. 8:17:07 PM Hank: You want me to keep watch here? 8:17:22 PM Rune: If you don't mind. 8:17:25 PM Janis: Belza: "Is smarter to leave me." 8:17:34 PM Rune: Both is probably best. 8:17:51 PM Hank: You can fly and check for the gold though. I will be fine. 8:18:12 PM Rune: Oh, that's true! Would you, Belza? 8:19:02 PM Janis: Belza nods and turns to Jic. "Thank you for compliment. When baby is born, maybe you can have." 8:20:20 PM Rune: Rune heads onto the deck to wait for Belza's checking! 8:55:37 PM Hank: Hank over the badge "did you find the gold?" 8:56:01 PM Quill: Quill responds. "YEah, it's taken care of." 9:04:01 PM Janis: Ok, so, that night over. The remainder of the trip is rather uneventful. The captain refuses to pardon Jams from work, if everyone's ok with that. 9:04:26 PM Hank: Hank will continue to do every shift with Jim. 9:04:55 PM Quill: Quill will spend early evenings and other times sporadically through the day playing on deck. 9:06:01 PM Janis: Ok, a few days pass. Tiprus spends a lot of time flying around and attempting conversations with people ((largely unsuccessfull)). Belza stays in the cabin. 9:06:44 PM Janis: Eventually, the day comes, and you are all asked to prepare for landing. 9:06:58 PM Rune: Rune does, of course. 9:07:49 PM Janis: Jams assumes his Anomie for, a tan skinned half-elf woman in a dress that still seems less designed for comfort and more for...showing off, basically. 9:08:07 PM Rune: I do wish I could do that. 9:08:49 PM Janis: Anomie: "We all have our talents, dear." 9:09:49 PM Janis: Belza and Tiprus are dressed more practically. 9:11:29 PM Rune: Rune just has her normal stuff on. 9:11:38 PM Rune: Rune does make sure Jic gets away properly. 9:11:56 PM Nilani: Anna has her usual garb on, as well. 9:11:57 PM Janis: She did. She "escaped" and jumped off the side, like Luk. 9:14:53 PM Quill: Quill is ready, if a bit quiet at the moment. 9:16:46 PM Rune: You really don't like it here, do you? 9:17:29 PM Quill: Hmm? No, it's fine. It'll be nice to go home, just... we'll have to pass by Ellesari on the way. 9:17:40 PM Quill: That's the town Nefron killed because of me. 9:18:35 PM Janis: As you go up on deck to prepare to dock you see the continent in the distance. Hank and Quill, this is something of an old sight for you (Hank saw it in his vision and Quill's well...seen it), but to the rest of you, it is quite beautiful. All the land you can see is covered in a dense forest with the cities of marble and gold in color built around the treetops. From the angle you are traveling, you see this little pocket island behind the curve of land that has a cascading waterfall, causing a rainbow to shoot out and off to the side. and off in the horizon you see towers that soar up into the clouds above. A faint mist surrounds the ship, only adding to the mystique of the land. 9:18:59 PM Rune: Oh. I'm sorry. 9:19:20 PM Rune: That's very pretty. It's a shame it's all rotten under the gold. 9:19:48 PM Janis: Taeral: "I'm sure it's not all rotten. Quillyn came from there. There must be something good." 9:20:02 PM Quill: Quill points down at the base of the trees. "Nilhome is that way, that's my village, at the base of one of the big trees." 9:20:10 PM Rune: True. 9:20:20 PM Rune: We are going to stop there, right? 9:20:33 PM Quill: If I didn't, I'd be in a lot of trouble. 9:22:10 PM Janis: The ship pulls into port at Ishnae, and, in comparison to Havenfall especially, it is practically a future scape. You see the waterfall out the windows, but inside is a sleek, shiny, well lit environment. On the walls you see these flashes of images and text that you know to be enchantments of minor illusion to appear as signs...but that you've never seen before. 9:22:19 PM Rune: Good. 9:22:44 PM Janis: Also, it is huge compared to Havenfall's port. The crowd size is roughly the same, but where as the airdock there was cramped and crowded, this is much more reasonable. 9:24:00 PM Janis: On the minor illusion walls you see elvish text go by, followed by Common, then Draconic, then Dwarvish. You're not fully paying attention but you see a few signs warning about bandit attacks, owlbear maulings and someone called "The Warlord". 9:24:01 PM Rune: ... wow. 9:24:50 PM Quill: Where are you from, Taeral? 9:25:29 PM Rune: Oh! I didn't even think of that. We might have to stop to see your family as well. 9:25:37 PM Janis: Taeral: "Hea Serin in the upper tier." 9:25:47 PM Quill: Do you want to stop by there? 9:25:58 PM Janis: Taeral: "I'd rather not, if we can avoid it." 9:26:36 PM Quill: Say no more. 9:27:33 PM Rune: We don't have to tell them about you, either. 9:28:03 PM Janis: Taeral: "There isn't really anyone to tell. It's fine. Let's go find a way to Quillyn's home." 9:28:34 PM Janis: ((Any chance we can break for a bit while I take my dog out?)) 9:29:05 PM Rune: I hope they like me. 9:29:06 PM Hank: (( fine with me.)) 9:29:08 PM Rune: ((Of course!)) 9:30:14 PM Janis: Ok. I will be quick. 9:31:05 PM Quill: They'll like you. I told them that I was visiting with my tiefling wizard girlfriend, my paladin friend, my robot druid friend, my Erinyes friends, my crime lord friend, and my disembodied soul friend. 9:31:20 PM Quill: I think I covered everything. 9:33:14 PM Rune: I HOPE they do. 9:33:26 PM Janis: ((Back, he wouldn't go)) 9:34:16 PM Janis: ((My dog is an asshole)) 9:34:28 PM Janis: Anyway, you guys go to the caravans? 9:36:04 PM Rune: Rune does. 9:36:32 PM Quill: Quill leads the way in that direction. "We can get a ride to the lift past Ellesari. Then it's about an hour on foot to Nilhome." 9:37:09 PM Janis: Anomie: "On foot? In the forest?" 9:37:39 PM Rune: If we die I won't have to meet his aunts. 9:38:03 PM Rune: ... I'm still nervous. 9:38:45 PM Janis: Taeral: "Rune, you are a gorgeous woman with the power to level a small building with fire. I think they'll love you." 9:39:13 PM Quill: There are safe routes. An hour is taking the safe paths. And the crime lord is right. 9:39:46 PM Janis: Anomie grimaces. "If I'd known that, I would've worn different shoes. Super cute, not good for long walks." 9:40:03 PM Rune: I don't think that's how love works, but. 9:41:20 PM Hank: If it bothers you that much you can ride Kai when we get to that point. 9:41:35 PM Quill: Or you could change into something practical. 9:41:51 PM Janis: Anomie: "Do we have time? I can find a bathroom, somewhere." 9:42:12 PM Rune: We'll make time. I don't want you to have blisters. 9:42:52 PM Quill: WE have time. 9:42:56 PM Janis: Anomie goes off to change. When she comes back, she's dressed in a more practical (but still cute) outfit with flat boots and a sort of overalls thing. She also look pissed. 9:43:27 PM Janis: Anomie: "Of all the-- They charge four coppers just to use the restroom. Then it's a silver for a stall." 9:43:44 PM Rune: The rich get richer. The poor stay poor. 9:44:16 PM Janis: Anyway, that over, you guys go and find the caravans. 9:44:21 PM Quill: Welcome to Enora. 9:44:57 PM Janis: There are a few drivers yelling out different prices and routes as people seem to be working out deals. 9:45:41 PM Quill: Quill tries to find a good deal! 9:46:03 PM Quill: Quill or someone he recognizes. 9:46:25 PM Janis: Roll perception 9:47:03 PM Quill: ((25!)) 9:48:01 PM Janis: Against all odds you actually see someone from your home village. Vanhorn, a scruffy little wood elf dude with sandy brown hair and some cheap looking armor. 9:48:31 PM Quill: Quill goes over to him! "Vanhorn?" 9:48:57 PM Janis: Vanhorn looks over at you. He's eating a sandwich and stops mid bite. "Well I'll...Quill!" 9:49:21 PM Janis: He runs over and gives you a big hug. "How are you, man? Wow, it's been like...what, years?" 9:49:39 PM Quill: Something like that. You're running a caravan? 9:50:06 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Yeah, yeah. Mostly trade, but...you never know, someone might wanna go somewhere." 9:50:47 PM Quill: Well, we need to get home. 9:50:52 PM Quill: Quill indicates the group. 9:51:18 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Oh yeah, Trells said you were coming." 9:51:34 PM Quill: This is Rune, and Taeral, and Hank, and Annabel. This is Anomie, and Belza, and Tipruis. 9:51:56 PM Rune: Rune waves. Unaccountably shy! 9:52:05 PM Janis: He follows each intro as you point them out and waves at you. 9:52:45 PM Quill: Guys, this is Vanhorn. We grew up together, pretty much. He once ate a thistle leaf on a dare. His tongue swelled to an unnatural size. 9:53:37 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Yeah, but I got that sweetball, didn't I? ...I couldn't taste it cause of the tongue thing, but still." 9:53:59 PM Rune: I don't think I'll be eating any leaves here until you tell me it's safe, Quill. 9:55:34 PM Quill: Quill grins. "So, are you headed that way? I read about bandits, you cart us, you definitely don't have to worry about bandits." 9:56:34 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "...well...yeah, I can head that way. I usually charge a silver a head for travel, though. I mean...that's already cheaper than you'll find elsewhere." 9:57:14 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 9:57:18 PM Quill: No worries, we've got you. 9:57:48 PM Quill: I'm law enforcement now, you know. 9:57:54 PM Quill: I got a badge and everything. 9:58:08 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "No way! That's cool, bro!" 9:58:55 PM Rune: He sings, too. 9:58:59 PM Quill: Quill pays Vanhorn a gold per head. 9:59:28 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Oh, dude, thanks but...like, I can't take all this. Like...half will more than cover, I just don't wanna..." 9:59:37 PM Quill: Pff. 9:59:58 PM Rune: It's part of an expense account. It's fine. 10:00:19 PM Quill: Consider the extra interest for that 5 copper I borrowed twenty years ago and never paid back. 10:00:37 PM Janis: Vanhorn smiles. "Alright then, let's move out!" 10:01:24 PM Janis: So, you all pile into these wagons which smell vaguely of salted meat as he takes off down. The front is pulled by these two trained owlbears. 10:02:24 PM Rune: Rune is impressed. 10:03:16 PM Janis: Ok, so you guys are driven through these city streets, it's slow going at first, but you eventually leave Ishnae and come to...well, they're not roads, exactly, as they float. 10:03:36 PM Janis: It's like, sections of marble just are jutting out. 10:04:23 PM Rune: ... I'll just close my eyes. 10:04:52 PM Janis: Vanhorn's fairly quiet for these parts as he seems really focused on the road. 10:05:05 PM Quill: Quill puts an arm around Rune. 10:05:53 PM Nilani: Anna keeps an eye out, just in case. 10:06:21 PM Janis: A few hours pass and...Quill, the hard part is coming up. You know Ellesari is around the corner here. 10:06:32 PM Janis: You pass it, not sure what you'll see and...nothing. 10:07:12 PM Janis: There's just an empty plain and a sign in Elvish reading "FUTURE SITE OF ZANIFAS! CITY OF TOMORROW!" 10:07:26 PM Quill: ... so since when has that been a thing? 10:08:39 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Oh that. One of the noble houses bought that up...like...a month after...well, you know. Tore it down real quick, said it'd help the survivors move on." 10:08:56 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "I hear the surviving inhabitants will get opening bid on housing, though." 10:09:36 PM Quill: Do they know what happened? 10:10:20 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "I heard it was a fire or something. I dunno. Everyone signed this thing and...well...we don't really talk about it." 10:10:38 PM Quill: Hrm. 10:11:36 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Personally, and this is just between us...I think it was a testing site or something. Like, they made some horrible monster in a lab, and then it escaped." 10:12:16 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Or, they made a new kind of spice, or something, and it turned everyone into zombies!" 10:12:16 PM Rune: Do they do that a lot here? 10:12:35 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "I mean...nobody will admit it but...the signs are there man." 10:12:46 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Not like that sign...that sign's...just a sign." 10:13:06 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Like...the sign's a metaphor, man." 10:13:41 PM Quill: Quill says nothing. 10:13:55 PM Janis: So, you eventually reach the lift. 10:14:32 PM Janis: It's this large...you remember in KotOR on Kashyyk, where they go down in that rope elevator thing? It looks like that, basically. 10:14:56 PM Nilani: neat 10:16:07 PM Rune: Rune keeps her eyes closed and holds on to Quill in a deathgrip. 10:16:24 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "Ok, I gotta go drop the caravan off at Jaethyr before I can head back home. So, I'll meet you back at Nilhome. Good to see you again, man." 10:17:09 PM Quill: Yeah, you too. Thanks for the ride. 10:17:29 PM Janis: Vanhorn: "No prob." 10:17:36 PM Janis: And so Vanhorn takes off. 10:17:46 PM Janis: I assume you guys descend. 10:18:16 PM Quill: Quill does! He gets everyone on the lift and shows folks how to work it. 10:18:34 PM Quill: Hope you've had your fill of sunlight for awhile. 10:20:25 PM Rune: Is it dark where we're going? 10:20:40 PM Janis: That sentence proves quite apt as, as you make your way down, you are plunged into a strange darkness. You realize that the tree cover is so dense and thick that it blocks out most sunlight as you approach the forest floor. There are a few torches of fire (or, in Hank's case, strange red things) marking the pathways. Everything else is shrouded in a greenish-yellow low light. 10:20:46 PM Quill: Very little sunlight gets through the canopy. 10:21:09 PM Rune: Oh, I see. 10:21:14 PM Janis: It's not, like, pitch black, but it is very hard to see and it takes time for your eyes to adjust. 10:21:14 PM Quill: ... in case you ever thought I was exaggerating about your bright surface sun, this is what I grew up in. 10:21:42 PM Janis: Hank, I need you to make an INT saving thow 10:21:48 PM Rune: How do you read? 10:22:00 PM Quill: Darkvision. 10:22:31 PM Hank: (( 11 )) 10:23:37 PM Rune: Oh, dear. 10:23:54 PM Hank: Hank grabs one of the strange red things to check it out. 10:24:14 PM Quill: Quill facepalms. 10:24:49 PM Janis: As you reach out and touch it, even through your armor you feel it burn you for one point of DAM. 10:25:06 PM Quill: Don't touch those, Hank. 10:25:48 PM Hank: Hank will hold on to it tossing it from hand to hand.trying to examine it. 10:26:03 PM Hank: I am just looking at it. 10:26:15 PM Janis: ...you toss fire from hand to hand? 10:26:37 PM Hank: ()it is on a stick I assume?)) 10:26:54 PM Janis: ((So...you are actually grabbing the torch by the burny end?)) 10:27:06 PM Hank: (( yes )) 10:27:24 PM Janis: In that case, you take 7 points of damage. 10:27:40 PM Quill: Quill snatches the torch and puts it back where it belongs. 10:28:24 PM Quill: People need those down here, Hank. They're not complimentary. 10:28:42 PM Hank: Fine. 10:28:59 PM Rune: Next time you get a clever idea about trading knowledge, ask me first. 10:29:27 PM Hank: Hank will just poke at each of the mysterious flickering things he passes. 10:29:59 PM Quill: ((And that's how Hank died. 1 pt of fire damage at a time.)) 10:30:48 PM Janis: ((For the sake of not arbitrarily killing Hank off, I will say that you are smart enough to retain "burn = bad" long enough to associate the heat coming off each torch as you pass it.)) 10:31:35 PM Quill: ((Clearly they're magically damaging items to dissuade predators from making off with them.)) 10:31:40 PM Hank: Fine Rune , apparently I have holes in my mind from the deal, at least that is what Jic said. 10:32:27 PM Hank: Hank will just stare at them as he passes then trying to observe a pattern or some purpose. 10:34:25 PM Quill: Quill will walk the path to Nilhome, playing tour guide a bit for his friends. 10:36:44 PM Janis: Ok, as you approach, you start to see a greater light off in the distance. Still not sun brighter, but much brighter than what's around you. And you begin to see huts. Small huts all built near or even into the tree trunks. 10:37:05 PM Rune: Oh, it's beautiful. 10:39:09 PM Janis: You also see two figures, one man, one woman, the man a wood elf in heavy armor, and the woman a drow in no armor and, in fact, fairly limited clothing (you also notice that the temperature down here feels a bit higher than above). This drow woman isn't especially big or wide, but her small frame is clearly marked with a fair bit of muscle and, as she sees you, her eyes go wide and she starts to run right at you. 10:40:27 PM Quill: Quill smiles, and moves toward her. 10:41:16 PM Janis: She barrels into you Quill, pulling you into a tight bear hug and giving you a series of mom kisses. 10:41:25 PM Quill: HUUF. 10:41:48 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 10:41:51 PM Quill: Hi, auntie. It's good to see you. 10:42:23 PM Janis: Niya: "Quill. Hi. You lose weight? It feels like you lost weight." 10:42:36 PM Janis: She puts you down. 10:42:46 PM Quill: Maybe? I've been eating pretty well. 10:42:59 PM Quill: Guys, this is my aunt Niya. 10:43:21 PM Rune: Hello. We do try to feed him. 10:43:55 PM Janis: Niya look over all of you. Her eyes fall on Belza and she runs up to her. "You must be Rune. Wow, Quill, I knew you were dating but this is...uh...that's...that's some big news to just drop on us." 10:44:18 PM Rune: I'm Rune, that's Belza. 10:44:34 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry." 10:44:47 PM Rune: I'm not pregnant as far as I know. And it seems awfully unlikely. 10:45:11 PM Janis: Niya pulls you into a bear hug as well. Rune, you think you may hear some bones crack. 10:45:31 PM Rune: Ng. 10:45:48 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh, I'm so happy. Both that you're dating and not pregnant. I mean...it'd be nice to have kids again, but we never met before, that'd be so awkward." 10:45:49 PM Rune: Rune tries to hug back. 10:46:11 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh, and you're pretty too." 10:46:17 PM Rune: Rune blushes blueish. 10:46:42 PM Quill: Quill introduces everyone, including Taeral. 10:47:06 PM Janis: Niya says hi, she seems a bit...unnerved by the talking staff but...she rolls with it. 10:49:06 PM Janis: Niya: "It's so nice to meet all of you. Quill's been messaging me a bit. I don't know you very well (points to Anomie), but nice to see you too. Um...oh, please, come in, enjoy the town!" 10:49:34 PM Quill: Oh, that's Jamaros, the Crime Lord of a Few Faces I mentioned. 10:49:52 PM Rune: Right now he's more of a Crime Lady. We call her Anomie. 10:49:57 PM Rune: Also it's a beautiful town. 10:50:00 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh, yes. He likes dress up. ...not my thing, but good for you." 10:50:40 PM Quill: Is aunt Trellin at home? 10:51:15 PM Janis: Niya: "I think she's playing in the middle of town. She should be finishing up, though. She said she'd handle dinner." 10:51:28 PM Janis: Niya: "I still have a shift to finish, but I'll meet up with you soon." 10:51:42 PM Quill: Quill nods, and gives her a kiss. "Okay. It's good to be home." 10:51:54 PM Quill: Quill waves at the other guards. 10:52:51 PM Janis: As you walk through town, you notice some trends. Almost everyone is either a Drow or a Wood Elf. There's an occassional high elf or half-elf, but you can see the ratio to the above part is way more divided. 10:53:07 PM Quill: ... if you guys have any issues, don't hesitate to call on us, by the way. I'll tell you later, but you wont' believe the stuff I've had to kill or incapacitate in Havenfall. 10:53:21 PM Janis: Also, people are dressing a bit warmer. Save a few in make-shift heavy armor, it's largely summer wear. 10:53:57 PM Janis: Niya: "I'm sure you did, honey. If we need help, I'll call on you." 10:54:59 PM Quill: Quill nods, and leads everyone to the middle of town. 10:55:34 PM Janis: As you pass you see maybe 40-50 people. It's clearly a very small commune of people. 10:55:56 PM Quill: Aunt Niya once headbutted an angry treant. 10:56:04 PM Rune: I'm a wizard. I don't think I'd survive that. 10:56:50 PM Quill: The treant didn't. 10:57:02 PM Janis: You hear music now. 10:57:04 PM Janis: A fiddle. 10:57:11 PM Janis: A fun, jaunty tune. 10:57:15 PM Quill: Ah, that'll be aunt Trellin. 10:58:08 PM Quill: Quill follows the music. 10:58:50 PM Rune: Rune follows him! 10:59:04 PM Nilani: Anna tags along. 10:59:18 PM Janis: As you approach you see a woman in light leather armor over a flared dress. Her hair is cut in a short, but still feminine smile and she's doing a small dance atop a stump as she plays. A series of young children watch her in amazement. 10:59:26 PM Janis: As you arrive, she completes the song. 11:00:48 PM Janis: Trellin looks up and sees you. "Ok, kids. That's all for today." A loud "awwww" comes from the children. Trellin: "No awwwws, now get on home." 11:00:56 PM Janis: The kids scatter and she approaches you. 11:01:03 PM Janis: Trellin: "...well?" 11:01:13 PM Rune: Rune looks to Quill nervously. 11:01:37 PM Quill: Quill goes up and gives her a hug. 11:01:57 PM Janis: Trellin hugs back. "Thank you. That's all I wanted." 11:02:17 PM Quill: Hi, auntie. It's very, very good to see you. Come meet my friends. 11:02:41 PM Janis: Trellin comes by and curtseys to you all as a greeting. 11:03:01 PM Rune: Rune bows back. 11:03:47 PM Janis: Trellin looks over at Rune. "And you must be the girlfriend." 11:04:34 PM Rune: Yes. 11:04:38 PM Janis: Trellin extends her arms and clearly awaits a hug. 11:04:41 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 11:04:46 PM Rune: Rune hugs her. She's still nervous! 11:05:01 PM Quill: Be nice, auntie. Niya might have already cracked her ribs. 11:05:11 PM Rune: I'm sure they'll grow back. 11:05:50 PM Nilani: I can fix that, you know. 11:05:54 PM Janis: Trellin breaks the hug. "I'm being nice. I haven't done any serious damage." 11:06:21 PM Janis: Trellin looks over at Anna. "You're the robot...angel...person, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." 11:06:24 PM Janis: She shakes your hand. 11:06:37 PM Rune: Agreed. 11:06:49 PM Nilani: It is excellent to meet you, as well. 11:07:43 PM Janis: Trellin looks over at you. "...still with the lute? I keep telling him, violin. Anyone can play a lute, fiddles, violins, those are for real masters." 11:07:57 PM Quill: I've gotten good with the flute, too. 11:08:13 PM Rune: Really good. 11:09:00 PM Janis: Trellin: "Ah, that's nice. Flute's a good choice. ...not a string instrument, but...you know...still works. Maybe one of the real musicians gives you a solo, if they're nice about it." 11:09:57 PM Quill: Quill rolls his eyes. "This is Belza, and Tiprus, the Erinyes I told you about. This is Hank, whose hands are burned for no reason he comprehends. " 11:09:59 PM Rune: He mostly plays by himself. ... sometimes I sing a little bit. 11:10:56 PM Janis: Trellin looks over and greets everyone warmly. She looks...confused at Hank and his burned hands. She reaches for your hands, Hank. 11:13:48 PM Hank: Hank looks at his hands and the burns. "It isn't a big deal I can handle it." 11:14:09 PM Janis: She rolls her eyes and grabs you hands, which stings a bit. 11:14:34 PM Janis: She sings a little note and the hands glow and Hank gains all his HP back. (Healing Word) 11:14:52 PM Hank: Thank you. 11:15:32 PM Janis: Trellin: "All the cuts and scrapes I fixed on this one, I got a lot of practice with that spell." 11:15:56 PM Janis: Trellin: "So, how about I get dinner started. Let's all head to the hut." 11:16:32 PM Quill: I used to fall a lot. 11:17:09 PM Janis: Trellin: "I told you not to climb those trees. You never listened. It's amazing a wild Quaggoth never came by and carried you off." 11:17:35 PM Janis: Incidentally, those looking will see a small herd of owlbears kept in a pen. 11:18:19 PM Rune: What's a quaggoth? 11:18:37 PM Quill: They're these cat monster things. 11:18:55 PM Janis: Trellin: "Like a cat crossed with a large ape." 11:19:56 PM Quill: There are a lot of monsters in the woods, all the way down here. 11:20:34 PM Janis: Trellin: "I recommend you stay close to the torches when you can. Those keep away the worst of them." 11:20:51 PM Rune: Yes, but... Hank has an issue with fire. 11:21:08 PM Janis: Trellin: "...oh right, you said something about that." 11:21:41 PM Hank: Not really an issue just a lack of knowledge. 11:21:52 PM Quill: .... that is an issue. 11:22:01 PM Quill: That is the definition of issue. 11:22:42 PM Hank: Well it hasn't caused any major problems yet. 11:22:55 PM Rune: That you remember. 11:23:00 PM Janis: As this conversation is happening, a horn sounds over the village and people are scattering. 11:23:06 PM Rune: ... what does that mean? 11:24:35 PM Janis: Trellin: "...something's attacking." 11:24:58 PM Janis: The other guards start to move to the front where you came in. 11:26:22 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Let's go see what it is." 11:27:36 PM Janis: You guys rush off to see the guards forming a perimeter. 11:27:46 PM Janis: The bushes start to rustle. 11:28:01 PM Janis: It gets louder, and you hear the sound of several dozen footsteps. 11:28:24 PM Rune: Rune gets ready to so fry it. 11:28:26 PM Quill: Belza? You might get your chance to fight something, finally. 11:28:52 PM Janis: Out of the bushes comes swarming, a whole army of deep gnomes. 11:29:20 PM Janis: They stop, and see all the people gathered around. One at the front screams a command you don't recognize and they charge. 11:29:30 PM Janis: ...and here's where I'm gonna call it a night.